


Stan's Birthday Surprise

by Style_Shipper_Raven



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style_Shipper_Raven/pseuds/Style_Shipper_Raven
Summary: Its October 19 and Stan is officially bored on his 17th birthday but Kyle knows how to cheer him up...read to continue





	Stan's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Style_Shipper_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style_Shipper_Raven/gifts).



> Leave a kudos and comment contains explicit behavior if ya don't like lemon or yaoi BUH BYE....Also they are 17/16 in the story

October 19, 2017

"Good morning Stanley happy birthday" thanks mom but every birthday I have is boring and lame so I'm just gonna go to school bye mom. "Oh ummm OK bye Stanley see you after school" whatever mom bye. When I get to the bus stop Kenny greets me and wishes me a happy birthday, cartman says happy birthday to me and 2 minutes later kyle come to the bus stop with earbuds in. "Hey JewRat" says cartman. Kyle flips him off and stands beside me. Hey Stan he says taking out his earbuds. Oh hi kyle today is gonna be soo boring its my birthday. "Oh are you always bored on your birthday?" Yes dude I mean my mom makes me a cake and I get a gift from Shelly which is just a BOOK. so I officialy hate my birthday. "What does your dad get you?" Oh my dad will just give me $10 cause he either forgot my birthday or is to lazy to buy me something. "Dude I'm sorry, how about I come over today, I have a amazing gift for you" he says winking I blush and smirk when he said that. Finally the bus came, we get on and once I got on "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAN" screams everyone on the bus. Thank you everyone. Butters runs to my seat and gives me a big hug. How did you guys remember my birthday I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Well Kenny posted it on Instagram and everyone saw it" says Nichole. I give Kenny a look and he smirks and shrugs. I sigh, This is gonna be a very long day. When the bus arrived at the highschool I run off before anyone can say anything else about my birthday. 8 hours later. the bell rings and kids run out the school happy. I grab my book bag out my locker and walk for the door. "Stan hey Stan wait up" yells Kyle from across the corridor. I stop and wait for him. "Hey man wassup" he says after catching up to me hi Kyle are you still coming my mom and dad are both at work and Shelly is in college but you knew that. "Yea dude I got a good surprise for you". We walk to my house and 10 minutes later we arrive to it. I unlock the door and me and kyle walk in. I sit on the couch and he sits next to me. " ready for your surprise?" He says smirking. "Yea sure" I say blushing. He stands up and gets down on his knees in front of me. He unbuttons and unzips my pants and slides them off. He pulls my cock out of my underwear and starts giving me a blowjob. I moan and grab his hair. Yea kyle right there ahh yes. I'm coming kyle. He continues to suck until I cum right in his mouth. He swallows and continues to suck. For about 5 minutes he sucks my cock then stands up to unbutton my jacket and his. When he is unbuttoning our coats he leans in and starts kissing me. He sticks his tounge down my throat and moans. When our jackets were off I pulled his shirt and mines off. He licks and kisses my left nipple and twist the other one. I moan. "Hey Stan?" Yea kyle. "Let's make a sex tape" OK yea sure Kyle whatever you want. "Wait its your birthday do you really wanna make one"? Yes dude now who is gonna film it? "I can call Kenny" you know he is gonna film and jack off to the sight of us. Or he might wanna join. "Yea your right" OK I got an idea I can go get my canon camera from my room and set it on top the TV and I'll record us. "OK dude". When I get the camera I set it stop the TV and then me and kyle have more fun. He lays down on his back and spread his legs. I sit on my knees and stick my member into him while holding his thighs. " ahh yes Stan fuck me harder" he moans. I lean down to kiss him and lick his nipples. Ahh yea harder. I thursat until I find his prostate. He moans and yelps a bit. Sorry Kyle. "Its fine" when me and Kyle are finished we he says "wow that was the best sex ever" yes it was I say smiling. I grab the camera off of the TV and look the footage. "Damn dude look". Wow 1 hour of us 69ing, deepthroating, and missionary. I sigh and smile at kyle. He kisses me, gets dressed and wishes me a happy birthday. This was officially the best birthday gift a guy could get I say laying on the couch. That's when I hear the door unlock. SHIT


End file.
